


Breathe

by rokumonshi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokumonshi/pseuds/rokumonshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you forget you are breathing?<br/>A short piece to make you remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Breathe korra, Breathe.

Water flows. It swirls and splashes heaves and falls. You breathe in, and release. Like the tide.

Earth is stability. Every breath is percise and firm. In. Out.

Fire will not burn without air. You breathe life into it. You breathe it alive.

Air is being. Being the gust of wind to shudder a leaf and shape mountains, ever changing.

Holding onto it when its being ripped from your lungs in a violent swirl.

Pushing it off for another moment, not to break warm touches and lips.

Listen to the slow thump of the heart,the soft rising of your chest.

When did I stop and forget to start?

"This is my daughter, Asami"

Breathe Korra, breathe.


End file.
